Balsam and Cedar
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: While investigating a string of murders in Oregon, Sam and Dean are introduced to a new species no Hunter has come across, that isn't exactly other worldly, but not quite human enough and Sam and Dean must determine whether or not they should hunt it, or walk away. Some minor language, romance and mildly discussion of child abduction, rape and abortion and murder.


I own nothing

Balsam and Cedar

Sam opened the door to the motel room, and to his surprise that scent rushed at him like the way some people say their life does before their eyes. A year ago he set out on the road with his brother to find the creature that had destroyed his family's lives, and in the time since he'd walked away from his fathers obsession with the "being" he'd forgotten that fragrance, both similar and unique to each room. It was always different and yet always the same, a fine chemistry of human biology, perfume- usually cheap and cleaning product. Depending on what type of human behavior went down in the said place, it always smelled different. He set his bag on one of two beds and opened his laptop, maybe see who was on top of the global media charts...not that he cared the way Dean did about celebrities.

He wasn't like his brother Dean, he was too concerned about pussy and drinking and being one of the guys, he'd probably be studying for something right now...maybe.

"Do'you smell that?" Dean asked as he dropped his bag into the bed and the whole mattress writhed like a fish out of water

"Whoever was here before us was a drinker and probably into the ladies." Sam told absently, typing away

Dean took a deep breath, smiled and with a nod of approval "Good 'ol mans man." and left

Sam took a last look at the gossip columns and alas, the realm of celebrities did not engage him. He went to the window from across the room and immediately recognized the cheap vanilla and apple cinnamon candles, probably from some dollar store that wasn't far, the wicks were barely singed, so whatever happened, the time for candles went quickly with it. He opened his bag and went over his toiletries and personal items, a few shaving razors, some Barbasol and a little bit of deodorant, it was time to go shopping.

Generally, his wallet was in his jeans so all he had to do was grab his coat and keys; closing the door behind him he saw Dean was talking to a woman, they acknowledged each other and as Dean returned to the piece-of-ass-of-the-moment Sam walked ever forward. It was Fall, and it was rainy, and you'd think that all of the states began to blend in by now, and you'd be right. Aside from things like snow and heat, most states look a lot a like, and that's just how it is.

Dean returned and asked Sam what he found, Sam looked at his laptop screen and cradled his chin between his thumb and index finger; he was actually thinking about the first time he'd had sex...

"The lore is all over the place for this house, which is almost two hundred and then years old, Dean. And from what's been reported, it very well may not be the house in and of itself that is haunted, I think it's likely the property as well. Numerous other homes have been here as well, along with establishments and maybe even native lands. But one way or another, whatever is built there brings death and then conveniently burns to the ground."

"Except this house." Dean smiled

"In the two hundred years no fire has taken place."

"Do you really think I'd steal from you?" Alicia asked trying to lighten the mood, Lexi wasn't so light-hearted and she was calculating her words carefully.

"I think Alicia, you have grown up without any privilege in your life. You bounced from Foster home to foster home, and in that time you developed a bad habit that has followed you into adulthood. When other women you've known or lived with told me you had a bad habit of lifting shit that wasn't yours, I thought if you had the right guidance and friendship it would stop." Lexi told

"Well, if you throw me out, how are you going to pay rent?" Alicia smiled coyly, but Lexi was still unamused

"You know full well, that I did not allow you to live here to help with rent. I wanted to fix you, and I was wrong. I want you out by the end of the week." Lexi explained and turned around to leave, Alicia grabbed her arm and spun Lexi around. Alicia's eyes glowed a light red, but Lexi's were a dark Maroon and Alicia let go and stepped back a few steps.

The argument and battle was over, Alicia had lost.

Dean scratched his head and checked for flakes and hadn't even noticed the look of disgust on Sam's face; Sam was surprised how not used to Dean's behavior he was and understood the appeal of Dean up unto the point of his nasty-ass habits. Actually, "thug" was the word most described about Dean, hmm.

Something wasn't right about this case, well maybe, just so different. They hadn't encountered anything that wasn't made of darkness that didn't surrender to the pain of Holy Water, Silver or other instrumental tests they applied, even more scary if that no other Hunter knows what this thing is or how to kill it even.

"Hey Sammy, we gotten anywhere yet?"

"Nope, so far, this thing doesn't even have a name; let alone where it's from or how to kill it. In fact, the one lead I got was that a woman named Alicia Kerenson was dating two of the victims who died and both were murdered differently." Sam told

"Bad luck, maybe?" Dean considered but Sammy shook his head

"Probably not, both men were in committed relationships."

"Maybe she's like some Black Widow type thing? She punishes men for their infidelity?"

"Maybe," Sam suggested "and she lives right here in Oregon." he told showing Dean the piece of paper her address was on.


End file.
